When I 1st saw you,I thought you were handsome
by Adra Lamia
Summary: Just a little drabble - a responce to a challenge by keiramarcos on LiveJournal's differentroads.  Hints of Mckay/Sheppard and Jack/Daniel
1. Then, of course, you spoke

Just a little drabble - a responce to a challenge by keiramarcos on LiveJournal's differentroads.  
Hints of Mckay/Sheppard and Jack/Daniel

Don't own them, just playing in the SG sandbox.

* * *

"I am seeing someone" – came out of a flushed Rodney McKay, the moment she stepped through the gate, his eyes unconsciously darting towards the laid back looking John Sheppard.

This was a surprise, not life changing surprise, more like -they run out of blue jello at the mess hall, and you had to take the red one-. Why is it always the handsome ones that are gay? Sam always knew about the crush McKay had on her from the moment he saw her, it was a nice cover, she thought. She reflected briefly dough bitterly, on some other colonel she once knew and his geek, who unfortunately was not her, but then again hindsight was always twenty/twenty... And here she was being rejected, by the most obnoxious guy in the galaxy, the king of geeks for him to be with his colonel, why not have some fun with it, she decided? After all even dumb blonds have more fun.

"When I first saw you, I thought you were handsome... " When she said this Rodney's face became a nice shade of red and he primed under her words like a peacock, she could also see Sheppard stiffen, his laid back attitude diapering in to thin air. "...then, of course, you spoke." the smirk that showed on the colonel's face was priceless, the even deeper shade of crimson that crept up Rodney's ears and slight slumping of his arms, even more so.

"I knew then that we would never work, I am happy for you and the colon... I am happy for you." She patted him on the shoulder, while glancing at John, he nodded back, understanding the message she sent. She remover her arm from touching McKay, she understood his glare too.

"Well that was some reception." She thought.

"Thanks, Oh and by the way Sam, welcome to Atlantis" said McKay as he patted her on the arm and moved toward his colonel.  
"Well it definitely will be an interesting ride." She thought.

Cheveron seven -locked!


	2. version 1,2

Pre/post Scriptum - this is the fixed version, nothing fundamentlay new, just better gramma and structure.

* * *

"I am seeing someone!" – came out of a flushed Rodney McKay, the moment she stepped through the gate, his eyes unconsciously darting towards the laid back looking John Sheppard.

This was a surprise, not life changing surprise, it was more like - they run out of blue jello at the mess hall, and you had to take the red one, even though you did not really wanted the blue one, you liked the option.

'Why is it always the handsome ones that are gay?'

Sam always knew, well c'mon, everybody knew about the crush McKay had on her, from the moment he called her a dumb blond, up till now when she was gonna be his boss, and oh boy will it be an interesting experience. She reflected briefly though bitterly, about a USAF colonel and her crush on said colonel. But let's not forget the colonel's geek, who unfortunately was not her. Her crush turned out to be a nice cover for the two lovers. Then again hindsight was always twenty/twenty... And here she was being rejected, by the most obnoxious guy in the galaxy, the king of geeks, for him to be with _his_ colonel. Why should she not have some fun with it? After all even dumb blonds have more fun.

"When I first saw you, I thought you were handsome... "When she said this Rodney's face became a nice shade of red and he primed under her words like a peacock, she could also see Sheppard stiffen, his laid back attitude disappearing into thin air."...then, of course, you spoke." The smirk that showed on the colonel's face was priceless, even more so the deeper shade of crimson that crept up Rodney's ears and slight slumping of his arms.

"I knew then that we would never work, I am happy for you and the colon... I am happy for you." She patted him on the shoulder, while glancing at John, he nodded back, understanding the message she sent. She removed her arm from touching McKay, she understood his glare too.

'Well that was some reception' she thought.

"Thanks, oh and by the way Sam, welcome to Atlantis," said McKay as he patted her on the arm and moved toward his colonel.

"Well it definitely will be an interesting ride."

Cheveron seven -locked!


End file.
